Jaded
by Nicoline88
Summary: Lucy Harris has always been "just one of the crowd", but when she befriends Sylvia Peters that all changes. Sylvia introduces Lucy to a new world of sex, makeup, and boys. Will she be able to survive her newfound popularity, or will it eat her alive?
1. I Feel Pretty

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders or any of the character's from that book. But I do own Lucy Harris. **

**A/N: This is a rewrite of my original story Jaded, and I think it's much better. Concrit is very welcomed!**

* * *

"Oh, God, Mick Jagger is the most gorgeous man on earth!" Sylvia exclaimed as she collapsed onto her bed, a copy of _Tiger Beat _in her hands.

"Not as beautiful as Elvis. Now he's a real dreamboat," Kathy said in a dreamy voice that matched Sylvia's.

Sylvia sat up and threw the magazine on the floor. "You're right, but I bet Mick would be better in bed."

Evie lit up a cigarette. "If the kid isn't here in five minutes, I'm leaving without you guys."

Kathy glared at her. She has a name Evie."

Evie rolled her eyes. "Lucy," she said in a long exaggerated tone.

Evie didn't like that Sylvia just let some sophomore into their group. Did she feel bad for the girl and decided to let her hang around with them? God, she was fifteen, and probably as pure as driven snow. They made fun of girls like that, not invited them to parties.

"Sylvia," Lucy called from downstairs.

"Bout fuckin' time," Evie said, dying out her cigarette in an empty Pepsi bottle.

Sylvia walked over to the door. "We're in my room Lucy," she called back.

Sylvia made her way back to her bed and pointed a finger at Evie. "Be nice to her or I'll kick your ass."

Sylvia knew Evie didn't like Lucy, and it pissed her off when she would give the younger girl shit. Sylvia figured Evie felt threatened by the new girl's presence, which was why she treated her so bad. But if she kept bullying her, she'd have other things to worry about than her place in their group of friends.

Evie pretended to shake. "Oh god, you scare me."

Sylvia shot her a menacing look. "I'm serious Evie."

Evie sighed and put her hands up in a surrendering pose. "Fine, I'll play nice," she said irritated.

"Good," Sylvia said with a smile.

The door opened and Lucy came walking through. "Hi girls, sorry I'm late."

"You're just on time sweetie, come sit by me," Kathy said, patting a spot on the bed.

Lucy sat down between Evie and Kathy. "Hi Evie."

Evie faked a smile. "Hey."

Kathy felt the tension between Evie and Sylvia, and decided to start a conversation.

"So Lucy, what's going on with you and Curly?"

Evie's eyes almost bulged out of her head. "You're dating Curly Shepard?"

Lucy smiled sheepishly. "No, we're not dating. To be honest, we're not really anything."

Evie rolled her eyes. "Do you want to be something?"

Lucy turned a deep shade of red.

"I take that for a yes." Evie said.

Evie looked her up and down. "Well I've seen worse. Let's see what I can do."

Evie wasn't being nice because Sylvia threatened her. It was because she actually felt like helping the kid out. Although it didn't mean she liked Lucy either. She still thought the kid was a pain in the ass. It wasn't like they were gonna start painting each other's nail's anytime soon.

xxxx

As the four girls headed to Buck's for his nightly parties, they got cat calls left and right. Evie flipped them off, while Sylvia and Kathy laughed.

Lucy felt so uncomfortable in the outfit Evie had picked out for her. She wrapped her arms around herself tightly.

Evie smacked Lucy's wrist. "Knock that off, it makes you look nervous."

Kathy smiled. "Lucy you look great, walk with confidence." Strutting a little ahead of the group, Kathy gave an example of how a real woman should walk.

Lucy didn't feel like she looked great. She felt as if she was naked, and everyone was gawking at her imperfections.

"For Christ's sake, stand up straight. And would it kill you to wiggle your ass a little?" Evie scolded her.

Lucy looked at Sylvia for guidance.

Sylvia nodded her head. "Listen to them Luce, they've been around the block a few times," she said wryly.

"Oh fuck off Syl, you've fucked practically the whole town," Evie spat back venomously.

Now girls, let's calm down. Save the energy for your boyfriends." Kathy intervened.

That was the second time that day Kathy had stopped a fight from occurring between Sylvia and Evie. If they kept this up, they might not make it to the party.


	2. Maybe Tonight

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Outsiders, or any of the characters except Lucy Harris. Also, the song Maybe Tonight belongs to Nicole Atkins.

* * *

_You were meant to be mine  
I draw a dual with the cards of gods  
That were played in fate and time_

As the foursome opened the front door to Buck's, they were immediately greeted with the strong smell of cigarette smoke and alcohol.

Sylvia picked a spot by the bar for them to sit. Lucy eyed the room warily, taking in her surroundings. She had never been to Buck's, but had heard stories about what went on there. Dancing close, kissing, and other things she was absolutely forbidden to partake in.

"Hey, kid, your boyfriend's here," Evie taunted, grabbing her attention.

Lucy felt like her heart was in her throat as she spotted Curly walking through the door. His eyes were sparkling with laughter at something his brother said.

Evie stared at Lucy in awe. "Out of all the guys in town, she picks Tim Shepard's goof of a brother."

"Shut up, it's cute. I remember when I was fifteen, and crushing on Two-Bit," Kathy said, a dreamy expression planted on her face.

Evie scoffed. "Yeah, and look at him," she said meanly.

Kathy pretended not to hear Evie's comment as she turned towards Lucy. "So, are you gonna go over there, and get your man?" she said teasingly.

Lucy giggled at the thought of Curly being called _her man_.

"No, I'll do it," Sylvia answered for her.

"Oh dear god, this won't turn out well," Kathy muttered under her breath.

Sylvia tossed her hair. "It'll be easy as pie," she said matter of factly.

xxxx

Sylvia sauntered over to Tim and Co's table.

"Hey boys," she greeted them.

All their eyes were on her, just as she liked it.

"Tim," she cooed with a bat of her big brown eyes.

"What do ya want Sylvia?" he grunted, taking a swig of his half emptied beer.

"I need to speak with you in private," she said.

He sighed, and drained the rest of his beer. "You heard her boys, get lost."

As his gang left one by one, Tim got down to business.

"What?" he said, a blank look across his scarred face.

Sylvia was never one to dilly dally, so she just spit it out.

"I need your brother," she said simply.

Tim raised an eyebrow. "Why? You're not gonna fuck with him, are ya?"

Sylvia shook her head. "It's not for me. You see the little blonde sitting next to Kathy and Evie?" She pointed to Lucy.

"Yeah,"

"That's Lucy. Believe it or not, she's smitten with your brother." Sylvia said with a laugh.

"So?" Tim said tepidly.

"So," Sylvia said with enthusiasm, "Let me borrow him."

"I dunno, "Tim said dubiously.

"I'll make it worth your while," Sylvia said seductively, placing her hand on Tim's thigh.

His dark eyes glowed with allurement. "You better."

Sylvia smiled victoriously, as Tim got up and brought Curly over.

"What'd I do this time?" Curly asked.

"Nothin', but you're going to," Tim ordered, a sly grin spread across his mouth.

xxxx

Shortly after Sylvia had left to get Curly, both Evie and Kathy's boyfriends had shown up. They left Lucy at the bar alone, but promised to return.

She couldn't blame them for wanting to get away from her. She wasn't exactly the chatty type, which would explain why Lucy had so few friends. That was why she couldn't understand why in the world a beautiful, popular girl like Sylvia, would even want to give her the time of day.

But even so, Lucy was thankful for Sylvia's kindness. If it wasn't for Sylvia, she would probably be sitting at home by her lonesome watching _The Beve_rly_ Hillbillies'_.

"Tim, you can't just go off and give me to people," Curly whined after he had told him what he wanted him to do.

"Kid, if I really wanted to, I could sell you to the fuckin' circus. Now go on," Tim said, giving Curly a shove towards the bar, as he put his free arm around Sylvia.

Curly walked as slow as humanly possible to the bar. Curly was never one to turn down a girl who wanted him, since it rarely happened, but this was nuts. He didn't even know the broad!

As he approached the blonde, he took a deep breath. "Here we go," Curly murmured, as he sat in the worn out leather stool.

She turned her head to see who had sat down. Her blue eyes gleamed with happiness when she saw it was him. He had never seen anyone's eyes light up like that when he was in the room. Usually it was Tim who got reactions like that out of women.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Hey," he said with little emotion.

Lucy frowned. "What's the matter?

Curly wasn't about to tell her that his brother made him come over there so that him and Sylvia could fuck. He was an asshole, for sure, but not that big of an asshole.

He gave her a half smile. "Nothin', so what's your name?"

"Lucy," she said simply.

"Okay Lucy, you want a beer?" he asked, always the gentleman.

Lucy shook her head violently. "My daddy would skin me alive and hang me on the wall."

Curly chuckled. Maybe this favor for Tim wouldn't be as awful as he thought it would be.

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter of Jaded isbeing posted on Good Fic Day. In doing so, we hope to encourage other authors to use spellcheck, correct punctuation, and get rid of the god awful Mary Sue. But most importantly, we hope to write fics that would make S.E. Hinton proud.


	3. Under Pressure

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Outsiders or any of the characters from the book. I only write about them for my own entertainment. All rights belong to S.E. Hinton. The only character I do own is Lucy Harris. Rihanna and Def Jam own the song Disturbia.

* * *

_We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
__Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered_

He didn't know how, but he and Lucy wound up in one of Buck's rooms upstairs. It could have been because he convinced her to try a few beers, but he wasn't sure. It all went by so fast.

"God, this is harder than I thought it would be," she whined.

"Oh c'mon, we just started, you can't quit now," Curly told her.

"But all I have are a pair of twos, I'm bound to lose," she told him, laying down her cards.

Looking at the five cards in his hand, Curly knew he would win. He had a straight flush. But he figured he'd humor the girl if he wanted to get laid tonight.

Curly sighed in a dramatic fashion as he put his cards back in the deck. "Believe it or not, you actually won."

Lucy smiled wide, her eyes glittering with excitement. "Really?"

Curly took the cards out of her hands. "Yeah, I know, I was surprised myself," he lied.

Lucy twiddled her fingers in her lap. "So, what can we do now?" she asked innocently.

Curly knew just what he wanted to do right now, and she was right in front of him. But he also knew it wouldn't be easy to get her in the sack either. Lucy was what Tim would refer to as a challenge. And challenges weren't exactly Curly's strong suit.

He smirked knowingly. "Well I have an idea," he said with a mischievous gleam in his dark eyes.

Curly pushed the deck of cards to the dirty wooden floor, and made his way over to Lucy. It seemed the closer he got to her, the farther she backed away from him.

Lucy's back was against the headboard when he grabbed her hand.

"You don't have to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you," Curly said gently, trying to calm her down. The way she was backed against the wall, made her look like a scared animal.

"I just wanted to kiss you, that's all," he said simply.

Curly noticed that her chest was rising up and down quickly as her heart was beating. He couldn't help but wonder what her chest looked like without the shirt covering it.

Curly placed his free hand on the middle of her chest.

He grinned at her. "Your heart's beating pretty fast. I'm that scary, huh?"

Lucy shook her head, and regained her voice. "No you're not. It's just that…" she paused.

"What?" Curly asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Lucy continued. "I've never kissed a boy before. I might not be good at it," she said doubtfully.

Curly chuckled. He knew she was new at the game from the moment he saw her. So Lucy not knowing how to kiss wasn't much of a surprise to him.

The hand that was resting on her heart, he brought up to her cheek. She closed her eyes the minute his lips touched hers.

XXXX

Lucy felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest when Curly kissed her. She had been waiting for this moment since the day she saw him in the school parking lot with his brother. It was only three months ago, but it felt like an eternity to her.

Lucy slowly began to kiss Curly back, and as she did, his kisses became more urgent. Before she knew it, she was on her back, and he was hovering over her. Lucy felt the pressure of his weight fall on top of her, as Curly's hands wandered downward to her skirt.

She broke apart from his lips, her eyes wide.

"Uh Curly, what are you doing?" she asked, trying to hide the panic in her voice.

He sighed, frustrated. "It's ok, I know what I'm doing," he said nonchalantly.

That was fine and dandy that he knew what he was doing, Lucy just wished he would let her in on what exactly that was.

He leaned down to kiss her again, when she turned her head away from him.

XXXX

Curly smirked at her, his eyes full of mirth. He was gonna get her to submit to him, he felt it.

He took her face in his palms, and turned it towards him.

Curly brushed a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. He saw that she was staring at him warily, watching his every move. Lucy's chest began to rapidly rise and fall again.

Curly pressed his lips to the center of her chest, and looked up at her, his blue eyes burning with desire.

"Calm down," he said soothingly.

His breath must have tickled her skin, because she shivered after he said that.

Curly's mouth drifted to her stomach, causing Lucy to let out a small whimper.

"Curly," she pleaded. He was getting to her, he knew it.

"It's alright," he whispered huskily.

He wished it would happen already, if he waited any longer, his dick would fall off.

Just when he started to lift up her skirt, she sat up.

"Curly I like you and all, but I can't do this," she said, so fast it sounded all mixed together.

And in one quick motion, she ran out of the room.

"God damn it," Curly muttered collapsing onto the bed.

* * *

**A/N: **I think this is my favorite chapter so far. Poor Curly thought he was really going to get some. Concrit is very welcomed.


	4. Curly The Genius

**Authors Note: **This chapter is being posted as part of "Good Fic Day", in effort raise the quality of writing here. With this, we hope to inspire more writers to improve their own fan fiction. This includes using spell check, correct grammar/punctuation, keeping the gang in character, using an outline, plotting your stories, and for the love of god not using Mary Sues. Hopefully other writers will follow us and produce better fan fiction. Not only to please the readers, but to make S.E. Hinton proud as well.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Outsiders or any of the characters from the book. I only write about them for my own entertainment. All rights belong to S.E. Hinton. The lyrics to the song More Boys I Meet belong to Carrie Underwood. The only character I do own is Lucy Harris.

* * *

_This boy here wants to move too fast  
He sees my future as having a past_

The last bell of the day rang, and Sylvia raced out of that hell hole as fast as humanly possible. Waiting for her in the parking lot, were Evie, and Kathy, who were leaning against Steve's car. She sauntered over to them.

"Hey Syl," Kathy chirped, handing her a Kool from the opened pack in her hand.

Sylvia grabbed the cigarette and leaned on the car. "Thanks, Kathy."

Sylvia reached in her purse and pulled out a lighter she stole from Dallas before he went into the slammer three months ago. As she lit the cigarette, she noticed Lucy appear from the back door of the school.

Sylvia smiled as she viewed Lucy scanning the lot for her and the girls. But that smile soon vanished as she saw that she wasn't the only one watching her. Curly Shepard and his pal's were also. Kathy told her what happened last night after Sylvia and Tim went upstairs, and she wouldn't be surprised if they tried messing with her.

Lucy must have felt their eyes on her, because she quickly spotted Sylvia, and scurried over to her.

Her face flushed from running, Lucy breathlessly said hello.

"I heard about your night with Curly," Evie commented thoughtlessly. "You know after you ditched him, he took up with Brenda Baker for the night."

After seeing the pained expression appear on Lucy's face, a satisfied smirk spread across Evie's bright pink lips.

"You're a fuckin' bitch Evie," Kathy said sharply.

"She was gonna find out sometime, why not by someone she knows," Evie said defensively.

"I have to go," Lucy mumbled before she bolted out of the parking lot.

As soon as Lucy was out of sight, Sylvia turned towards Evie, her eyes blazing with anger.

"Are you happy now?" Sylvia spat venomously, as a sadistic smile found itself on Evie's face.

XXXX

Curly's head followed Lucy as she left, wondering where she was off to in such a hurry. He wanted to go after her and find out, but he knew he couldn't. He'd be a fool to go after the girl that turned him down, and too many people already thought he was one as it is. He didn't need to add to it.

"Hey Shep, there goes the ice princess," Rick Morris observed, pointing to the where Lucy previously was.

The boys knew about what had happened last night, how she ran out on him. Shit, they saw all saw how she high tailed it out of Buck's like the devil was after her. So to save his ass, he told them she was a tease. Got him real hot and bothered, and then put on the breaks. It was close to the truth anyway.

Curly shrugged. "Like I give a fuck," he said, putting on carelessness to his voice.

Mike Russo grunted. "How could you not want to wring that bitch's neck after what she did?" he asked, using his hands to mimic choking somebody.

Curly wasn't mad at Lucy. He knew she wouldn't put out right away. She wasn't that kind of girl. But he also knew she had a crush on him. He'd be dumb not to take advantage of that and charm his way into her bed. A few sweet words here and there, and she'd be his.

"I'll see you guys later," Curly said dismissively as he stalked off after Lucy.

XXXX

Lucy continued to run, even though her side ached for her to stop. She couldn't and _wouldn't_ stop until she was behind the safe closed doors of her home. Where no one could see or hear the tears she was trying so hard to keep in.

"Hey Lucy, wait up," she heard someone holler from behind her.

She turned around to see who it was, and was surprised to find that it was the boy who caused her tears.

Curly ran to her, his carefully greased hair now windblown.

"Is running out of everywhere a habit of yours?" he asked her teasingly, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

Lucy bit the end of her braid nervously. "No, not usually," she said, letting out a small muffled giggle.

Curly took Lucy's braid from her mouth, and tilted her chin upwards to look at him. "That's much better, now I can see your pretty face," he said in a tone so dreamy Lucy felt like the ground was spinning underneath her.

XXXX

"So, you wanna go out tonight?" he asked, casually running a hand through his wavy black hair.

As Lucy bit her bottom lip in thought and Curly couldn't help but get a little hard. Thankfully they were far enough were she couldn't see or feel it. Though he wouldn't mind so much if she did. But knowing her, she'd flip out and run away from him again.

"Sure," Lucy answered timidly, as her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink.

Curly smiled to himself, impressed with his own brilliance. By the time this month was over, he'd have Lucy eating out of the palm of his hand.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh snap Curly's up to no good, and poor Lucy's oblivious to the whole thing. What will happen next? Only one way to find out folks. Tune in for the next chapter, same bat time, same bat channel. lol I'm sorry I couldn't resist. Concrit is very welcomed.


End file.
